


Not an accident

by balecious



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Office AU, Smut, antoine is an awkward boy, diego is actually a softie but no one knows that, honestly how do i even tag, koke is the eternal sunshine and supportive friend, someone please help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balecious/pseuds/balecious
Summary: “Do you know why you’re here?”“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic,” Antoine said quietly, looking at the ground in shame.“What?” Diego said and Antoine lifted his face to look at his boss who stops pouring two glasses of wine. “Accidentally?”.or when Antoine manages to send his boss, Diego, a dick pic and things goes unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

The black computer screen displayed Antoine’s tired face. His head was hurting and he had the darkest eyebags of the century. A total mess is what he looked like, his curls were out of control and his breath probably stinked. Now why did he ever agreed to go out last night, he knew he would regret it in the morning and he still didn’t listen to his consciousness.

‘ _When will my self control come back from war_ ,’ Antoine pontered.

The screen came back to life as Antoine clicked on his keyboard. Previously he had been playing solitaire but he just kept staring at the cards, not knowing where he should drag the them until the screen went dark.

Colorful sticky notes were plastered all over Antoine’s desktop, reminding him of all the tasks he should do be doing instead of just wasting time. He really should but there just wasn’t enough energy to do any actual work.

Antoine heard footsteps coming closer towards his work station so he switched to back to his old report, pretending that he was an actual functioning adult.

“No need to do that, I already saw you playing solitaire,” Koke said ever so cheerfully.

Antoine groaned, Koke was too loud and happy despite the fact that they had been drinking together last night.

“How are you still standing?”

“I know when to stop unlike someone,” Koke rolled his eyes playfully. “Boss wants to see you by the way.”

‘ _Shit_ ,’ Antoine thought.

He was definitely in trouble. He just remembered what he did last night and gulped. There’s now way in hell he’s going to come back in one piece. Last time when someone was asked to go into the boss’ office they never came back. Till this day Antoine still hasn’t seen any signs of Arda, the man just vanished to the thin air.

When Antoine didn’t say anything, Koke started to move the cards onto their rightful places. The tired boy just watched how simply Koke did everything.

“I think you can continue from here,” Koke muttered and then turned to look at Antoine. “You should fix your hair before you go in, you look like you died and went to hell.”

Antoine groaned again and hid his face in his arms. He felt Koke patting him on the back sympathetically and then left.

“Can’t this day just end already,” he mumbled to himself as he rose from his chair and went to the bathroom for quick fix up. Maybe if he washed his face and tried to tame his curls, he would look bit better.

Knocking on the door that had Diego Simeone’s name labeled on it, Antoine waited several seconds before he heard that he can come in. He slightly opened the door and his head peeked inside to see where his boss was before fully entering the room.

Diego was sitting on his expensive leather office chair, his desk was neatly organised and the walls were decorated with his diploma’s and personal achievements. Antoine was impressed how the room looked and then winced when he thought about how his place looked like a hurricane had hit it.

“Do you know why you’re here?”

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic,” Antoine said quietly, looking at the ground in shame.

“What?” Diego said and Antoine lifted his face to look at his boss who stops pouring two glasses of wine. “Accidentally?”.

“Yeah it was a drunken mistake, I promise you it won’t happen again.”

Diego clears his throat and puts the bottle back on the desk. “Well in that case I wanted say congrats on your report it was very well written.”

Antoine narrows his eyes and stares at Diego. “ You never praise our work.”

“I praised Saul’s work last week,” Diego crossed his arms and stared back.

“You said that it was the worst thing you have ever read in your entire life and that Saul should set his computer on fire so he couldn’t write anymore. I had to hold the crying man in my arms for three hours. Three fucking hours dude. I couldn’t feel my arms after that.”

Diego was taken aback and had to switch his gaze to look at outside through the big windows that showed the beautiful city they were in. He took his glass of wine and drank it. Few minutes passed as he kept staring at the window and watched few birds flying by. Antoine didn’t know if this was the moment to leave or if he should stay and listen to what Diego is going to say next.

“Oh my … the poor kid needs an apology from me, perhaps I was too harsh on him,” Diego muttered eventually, breaking the silence. He took another sip of wine.

“You never do that either,” Antoine said and he looked at the untouched glass of wine. “Wait a second. Was that glass meant for me?”

Diego turned back to look at Antoine, his boss was slightly blushing.

“Oh my god, you didn’t want it to be an accident. This is why I’m here. Oh boy I think I’m gonna pass out,” Antoine said as he tried his best to not black out.

Diego was on to him in a second and held him tightly, making sure that Antoine was fine.

“Ssh. It’s okay just try to breath slowly,” Diego advised and Antoine listened.

Antoine realised he felt surprisingly safe in Diego’s arms as he stopped freaking out. It wasn’t so bad after all.

“You like my dick,” Antoine said and then wanted to kick himself in the head. When will he learn to think before opening his damn mouth.

Diego laughed and Antoine liked the sound of that. It made him sound more like a laid back person rather than a uptight boss.

“Well you’re not wrong,” Diego smiled and he lifted Antoine’s face to look at him. A pair of blue eyes met green ones.

“I want to kiss you. Is that okay, Antoine?”

Antoine felt hands caressing his face as he slowly nodded and looked between Diego’s eyes and his mouth. His heart was hammering in his chest and Antoine was pretty sure his boss could feel it.

Diego closed the gap and Antoine was suddenly feeling alive again. The kiss felt like he had a bite of heaven and he tasted the sweetness on his tongue. Diego took things slowly but Antoine was getting impatient. He deepened the kiss and his tongue was let to explore Diego’s mouth.

They spinned around so that Antoine was lifted on the desk after Diego pushed papers on the ground, not caring about the mess that it created.

Antoine hurriedly unbuttoned Diego’s shirt so he could touch his stomach and bite on his niples. He could hear his boss hissing and trying to unbutton his jeans.

It didn’t take too long till Antoine felt long slender fingers wrapping around his hardened cock. He moaned at the contact and moved his hips to get more friction and left wet kisses all over Diego’s chest. Diego started to move his hand up and down in a slow teasing pace and Antoine cursed in spanish, he didn’t even need to look at his boss to know that he was smiling smugly.

Suddenly a door was opened and Koke was there to hand in some papers.

“Here’s the papers that you urgently needed. Man did it really take long to arrive, sorry about tha-” Koke stopped talking and looked at flaming red Antoine and Diego’s hand in his friend’s pants.

“Okay ... I’ll just leave these here on the table,” Koke said calmly and showed thumbs in support for his friend before closing the door behind him.

Antoine let out the breath that he didn’t realise that he had been holding on. Diego just laughed and gave enough space for Antoine to jump of from his desk.

“Next time let’s do this somewhere in private,” Diego murmured as he buttoned Antoine’s jeans and pulled him closer.

“Next time take me on a date first.”

“How about I cook you a dinner tomorrow at my place,” Diego suggested.

“Sounds good. I think I should get back to work.”

Diego nodded as he let Antoine go. He leaned against his desk while watching Antoine walking to the door.

“I’ll text you the details.”

Antoine turned to look at his boss one more time and nodded. He closed the door and practically ran straight to the bathroom to finish himself.

Oh what kind of mess did he get himself into this time. Now he really needed his self control to come back. In the back of his mind he wanted the day end faster because the thought of meeting Diego at his place was exhilarating.

But is this right thing to do? What would his coworkers think that he’s fooling around with their boss. Antoine pushed the thoughts away as he pumped his cock faster. He was picturing Diego between his legs, sucking his cock.

He tried to hold back his moan as he came all over his hand, some of his come landed on his shirt and made it even dirtier.

Antoine leaned back against the toilet and stared at the ceiling, waiting for his breathing to get even.

There really was no way getting out of this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

The line peeped two times before someone answered the phone. Antoine had called his best friend, Koke, to help out calming his nerves. He had been on the edge all day and drinking coffee surely didn’t help his anxiety.

“I just paused my game for you, this better be important.”

“Can you come over? Please, I need your help.” Antoine heard a sigh and random mumbling.

“Fine, I’ll be there in sec.” The line went dead and Antoine waited for his friend at the door. About ten seconds later Koke knocked on the door and Antoine let him in.

“We literally live next to each other, why didn’t you just knocked on my door.”

Antoine didn’t have a proper answer so he just shrugged his shoulders as he hid his hands in his pants’ pockets. “Sorry, I guess?”

Koke rolled his eyes and moved on the next subject. “Is this about your date with the boss?”

“Yeah…” Antoine quietly answered. “I don’t know what to wear or if I should bring something. I haven’t been on a date for so long, I forgot what to do.”

Koke punched his shoulder playfully and smiled. “Good thing you have an expert in the house. Show me your closet.”

“Don’t freak out but my closet mostly consists of t-shirts and sweatpants,” Antoine said as he lead the way towards his bedroom. Usually he would clean his room if he had any visitors but since it was only his best friend, he didn’t bother to do anything.

“Oh boy when was the last time you went shopping, Anto?” Koke wondered out loud as he inspected the worn out clothing.

“You don’t want to hear the answer.”

Koke lifted an old sock that had holes in it and threw it across the room in disgust. He took a minute to compose himself and looked at his friend. “I’ll borrow you something from my closet then, okay?”

Antoine nodded, his friend probably had a better fashion sense than he.

“Just don’t do anything nasty with it or I will kick your ass.”

“Oh my god, stop,” Antoine groaned and slapped his friend in the arm playfully.

…

Once again Antoine was in front of his boss’ door. This time it was Diego’s home somewhere in a nice area that Antoine had never been in before. Every house and building looked very modern and in good condition compared to his old apartment.

Antoine almost knocked on the door but he suddenly started to have second thoughts. Was this really worth it? Is he going to just embarrass himself in front of his boss. He didn’t have time to think further as the door was opened and Diego waited for him on the other side.

He stepped in and took his black puma shoes of. Diego took his jacket and hanged it in the closet. Antoine had time to look around the neatly organised house that reminded him of the office.

Then he turned around to look at his boss, eyeing him from head to toe, he liked what Diego was wearing and then felt insecure about his plain clothing.

To no one’s surprise, Diego was in all black outfit, the only thing that was missing was the jacket and tie. His button down shirt was rolled up from the sleeves and some top buttons were open, revealing a little glimpses of the chest.

Antoine licked his lips as he looked at his boss’ tanned arms and the same fingers that had touched his cock just yesterday. He wanted to suck those long fingers and get it all wet.

Diego turned to look at Antoine and eyed curiously the wine bottle that he was carrying.

“Oh, I just wanted to bring something, you probably already have shit load of these hiding in your cabinet. I bet they taste way better than this random wine that I found,” Antoine was rambling, his cheeks felt warm as they were turning red.

“It’s perfect, Antoine.”

Diego took the bottle from him and grabbed his hand, tugging Antoine to follow him into the kitchen. Antoine felt like electricity coursing through his veins just from a simple touch.

As he took a seat across his boss, Antoine eyed what Diego had prepared for them and his mouth watered. He didn’t eat anything earlier, too nervous to hold anything in. His stomach growled, indicating how hungry he was.

Diego laughed at the sound and poured some wine for them.

Antoine had been scared about making small talk because he was the worst when it came to them but surprisingly it was really easy to open up to his boss. It was like they had been doing this for years, the conversation flowed freely like an ocean on a calm day.

When Diego wasn’t paying attention, Antoine liked to look at his boss, memorising all the tiny details on his face. How his green eyes shone every time when he was talking, how into he was hearing about what Antoine had to say.

How Diego’s lips gently touched the glass as he drank wine, watched how his adam’s apple bobbed as the food and wine went down the throat. Antoine really wanted to mark the area with love bites.

As the food almost disappeared from their plate, Antoine asked if he could stay the night and Diego answered tad too excitingly, that yes of course he was welcomed.

Antoine trailed behind Diego as they went upstairs, he wanted to run all the steps but he had to contain himself, didn’t want to look like he was too eager.

But as soon as the door was closed, Antoine couldn’t hold it in so he slammed Diego against the bedroom door and kissed him senseless. He was hungry for the sweet taste on his lips. He wanted everything that Diego had to offer.

Diego kissed back as eagerly as Antoine did and practically ripped the younger one’s clothes off and Antoine just realised it was all Koke’s clothing and that he will be in trouble but in that moment he couldn’t care less, he was already lost to the feeling.

He was lifted from the ground and then it was Antoine’s turn to be against the door. Diego lifted his hands up and hold them in a tight grip, not letting Antoine use his hands and the younger whined, he wanted to run his fingers through his boss’ hair.

In revenge Antoine started to bite Diego’s neck, leaving a dark bruise to adorn the skin.

“Bed, now,” Antoine managed to command between biting.  

Diego obligated and freed Antoine’s hands so he could carry him towards the king size bed. Antoine was thrown on the bed and Diego took his shirt off before getting on top of Antoine, kissing his chest and twisting with the niples.

The kisses got lower and lower, Antoine could feel the mouth on his inner thigh and his body was trembling with excitement of what was coming.

The second thoughts however came back to haunt his mind and Antoine had to sat up little bit. “Wait, Diego. Should we even do this? I mean you’re my boss after all.”

“Do you want me to stop? Just say the words and I will,” Diego murmured as he caressed Antoine’s thighs.

Their eyes met with each other and that was the moment Antoine knew he wanted all of this.

“No. Keep going.”

Diego nodded and then kissed the tip of the Antoine’s cock before devouring it whole. The younger let out a loud moan and he covered his mouth with a pillow, not wanting the neighbours to hear anything.

Then Antoine felt lubed finger circling his rim before going in and he moaned again, this time letting Diego know he was enjoying it as he threw the pillow away. The way Diego did him, made Antoine want to come there and then but he had to hold on since he hadn’t felt his boss’ cock inside him.

As much Antoine liked the sight of Diego between legs and now scissoring him, he wanted more.

Diego’s mouth wasn’t enough, he needed his cock, he wanted to feel full.

“I need your cock, please,” Antoine managed to croak out.

Diego moaned around his cock and it send shivers down his spine. His boss got up to get rid of his pants, revealing his already hardened cock, the precome was shining on the tip.

“I want to hear more begging. I won’t give it to you that easily,” Diego grinned, the tip was almost in and Antoine was frustrated. He really needed it and couldn’t wait any longer so he started begging.

“Please, sir, I need your cock, I need you to fuck me with it, sir, please.”

That did the trick and Diego pushed all the way in and then backed up little bit before slamming back in. Antoine’s legs wrapped around his boss’ waist and squeezed it everytime Diego slammed his cock back in.

“Fuck, fuuuck, ah, it feels so good,” Antoine cried out and then bit his lips.

Diego decided to shift the position little bit so he could find the prostate better or maybe he just wanted easier access to kiss Antoine. Either way it was, the younger didn’t care because now in this new angle they could slide their tongues against each other.

When Diego realised he had hit the spot when Antoine yelled ‘fuck!’ loudly, he started to thrust harder and faster . Antoine wanted to touch his cock, he was so close to coming but Diego slapped his hands away and started to pump it in the rhythm of his thrusting.

“You like it, huh? Do you like when my cock makes you feel whole?” Diego murmured against Antoine’s ear.

Antoine was a moaning mess by now, his curls were all over the place and he was sweating.

“Yes, yes, give it to me, sir. I want to feel your come filling my ass.”

Diego’s hand slowly wrapped around Antoine’s throat and squeezed it, cutting of the oxygen, not letting Antoine to breath. He watched as Antoine let out silent moan.

“Do you want to come?” Diego asked and saw Antoine nodding. “You better beg again.”

He let his hand go from Antoine’s throat only to move it to touch the younger’s hair and curled his fist around the curly hair. Diego started yanking the curls as he bit Antoine’s throat. Just where the hand had been before.

“Please let me come, sir. I’ve been good boy for you, please, sir,” Antoine breathed out.

“Do it, come for me, baby,” Diego whispered into his ear and then started to kiss him again.

And so Antoine did, repeating Diego’s name like a mantra as he come all over his boss’ hand. Diego licked the come that he managed to catch and kissed Antoine, letting him taste his own come.

Then Diego started to thrust again, he growled like an animal as he kept slamming his cock back in.

Tired Antoine decided to move his mouth back to the same spot where he had been sucking on and bit it hard, not hard enough that it would break the skin.

It took couple more hard thrusts and Diego grunted as he came, filling the hole with his come and Antoine moaned as his walls felt sticky with come.

Diego slowly slid out and took the towel that had been laying on the floor to clean up their mess. He noticed that Antoine started to leak so he pushed the come back in with his finger and the boy whined weakly.

The cover was lifted and Antoine slid in, letting the warmness embrace him. He turned onto his side and let Diego glue to his back.

“That was amazing,” Diego murmured, placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck and then wrapped his arms around Antoine’s waist.

Antoine hummed in agreement, he was far too exhausted to talk, his eyelids were already drooping.

Together they drifted into a deep slumber. Antoine felt safe and secure in his boss’ arms that protected him from the world.

Maybe his life wasn’t such a mess after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this one tumblr post a while ago and it insprired me to write whatever this is lol
> 
> ps english isnt my native language so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out in the comments below !


End file.
